Angela Larkin
by Romance and Musicals
Summary: Yes, that's right everybody. The daughter of Tracy and Link Larkin can't sing or dance."


A/N: Hey, everybody! I haven't posted anything in a really long time! This story is a big "firsts" for me! It's my first Hairspray fic, my first next generation fic, and my first fic with chapters! Tell me what you think, because your opinion matters! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't Hairspray because if I did, _I_ would be married to Link. LOL. I don't own anything else you recognize either.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lauren Bono"

"Here"

"Jimmy Collins"

"Present"

The teacher continued down the list of names while we all waited anxiously. It was my first day of Patterson Park High School and I was freaking out. _Deep breaths_, I kept reminding myself. I had nothing to be afraid of. Except for evil seniors who feed on the fears of freshman.

_Stop thinking about that! _I internally scolded myself. _That's not going to help. It will just make things worse. Think about something funny… Oh! The time when I caught my cousin John singing Abba's _Honey, Honey _in his underwear. _I immediately started to giggle and the girl next to me, Joyce Harrison, rolled her eyes at me. Great, someone already thinks I'm crazy. Whatever.

"Angela Larkin," The teacher called.

"Here," I said.

"Do you happen to be Tracy and Link's daughter?" she asked. The whole class turned around to look at me. I sighed, I had known this was coming.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"Oh! Let me guess…you're going to join the chorus right?"

"No," I said.

"I see, you're a dancer, then,"

"No"

"Well, it would be good practice if you wish to star on _The Corny Collins Show _yourself someday," the teacher told me.

"I don't want to be on _The Corny Collins Show_," I said. "I'm just not into it" I tried to slink as low as possible into my chair as I saw everyone go slack-jawed. Yes, that's right everybody. The daughter of Tracy and Link Larkin can't sing or dance. Hey, it's not my fault! Not everybody can be a musical prodigy like my parents.

"Oh, well then," the teacher said. "You'll find something else that you like to do… Karen Molloy?"

"Here," Karen said. And we were back to the monotonous name-calling. I just wanted homeroom to end. Finally, about twenty minutes and a few general announcements later, the bell rang and we were off to our first classes. I picked up my books, ran out of the room, and desperately tried to find room A-9. What didn't help was the fact that Jimmy Collins caught right up to me.

Yes, that Jimmy Collins; the son of Amber and Corny Collins. Another child of musical prodigies in the small city of Baltimore. I've known Jimmy my whole life. Our parents are friends because they were all on Corny's TV show back in the '60's. Jimmy and I have never been particularly close, but we know each other well enough. And, okay I admit it, I may think that he is the tiniest bit cute, but he's so annoying that it totally makes the cuteness disappear.

"Hey," Jimmy said. "What class do you have?"

"Math with Miss Applebaum, room A-9. What about you?"

"The same! Maybe we can sit together?" Umm…pardon my French, but, what the hell? Since when does Jimmy want to sit next to me in class?

"Umm… sure," I replied. I am so confused, but then Jimmy gave me a dazzling smile that kind of left me, well, dazzled. Okay, yea I have a bit of a crush on the kid! Sue me, why don't you?! But, he's really cute, with dark brown hair and these blue eyes that make you go "OH MY CHICKEN AND WAFFLES!" But, like I said, he bothers me, so he's out of the question.

Jimmy and I walked into Math class and sat down. I was really nervous. For one thing, I'm horrible in Math, and for another thing, Jimmy was right next to me. Jeez, I think he grew a foot over the summer. _Okay, stop looking at him and pay attention! _

"…And if you follow those rules, you will know exactly how to stay on my good side," I heard Miss Applebaum finish.

"What are the rules?" I asked Jimmy. Instead of listening he just laughed. Now I know why Jimmy wanted to sit next to me: to annoy me! Well, this year is off to an auspicious start!

* * *

So, what did you think? Let me know in a review!

Love,

R&M


End file.
